When Everything Breaks
by ezriadiarys
Summary: Ezra and Aria became the perfect couple once again. But what happens when everything shatters one uneventful night. Please read!


Love. A blessing and a curse. It brings sorrow and joy. Some are hopeless and some are just bond to happen and last forever. When your in love you get uncontrolable butterflies, you get so nervous around the person. Its a crazy thing. For Ezra and I it was exactly that. I got butterflies everythime I saw him. I got so nervous. But as time went on i fell more and more in love with him. We just got so comfortable around eachother. We felt safe. He was my safe haven. But one idiotic move and he's gone. He was teacher again. I didnt believe we could continue, I was stupid and broke up with him. I didnt want to hide anymore. We just went public and we had to keep it a secret AGAIN. And now all I want is him. I dont want Jake. I want Ezra David Fitzgerald. But honestly that wasn't the full reason I broke up with him.I held a secret that I couldn't hide much longer. I would soon have to tell the girls, Ezra, and my parents.

"Aria. What do you think about this dress?" Hanna asked me as she cat walked out from behind her closet door. I just giggled. Hanna was getting ready for Her and Caleb's 3 year anniversary and she wanted to look perfect. Ezra and I's 4 years would have been last month.

"Its perfect Han." I faked a smile. She looked amazing in it but i was only thinking of Ezra and I.

"Your thinking of him again, aren't you?" Hanna asked as she sat with me on the bed trying not to wrinkle her dress.

"Yeah. It would have been 4 years last month on the 11th." I replied looking up at her.

"Aria. You didn't deserve to go private again. Trust me when I say this. I wish you two were still together. Ive never seen you as happy as you were when you guys were together. And now your acting like you were when we first met. Sad, depressed, lonely. And i want to let you know your not alone. You have me and the girls." Hanna said putting her hand on top of mine. I got tears in my eyes thinking about when I first met them. I had cuts on my wrist, hips and thighs. I was extremely under weight and I was a very unhappy girl. I was ready to tell her everything. I couldn't keep this from her.

"Hanna. I really need to tell you something." I said nervously stuttering slightly.

"Okay tell me Ar." She smiled a little showing me I could trust her with anything.

"I-Im p-pregnan-pregnant." I said slowly and still managed to stutter.

"Im gonna be an auntie!" She shot up and smiled and pulled me into a bone crushing bear hug. "Im so happy for Jake and you! But this is really soon! YOu two already had se-"

"HANNA! Calm down. Its not Jake's. I sorta cheated on Jake. With Ezra." I said blushing.

"Aria Marie Montgomery! I never saw you as the cheating type." She smirked.

"It was on our anniversary. I geuss Ezra had the same idea as I did. I went to Snookers and he was there. He were talking. Then we started kissing in the dirty bathroom. I was disgusting! And one thing lead to another." I said laughing remembering how dirty the bathroom was.

"Ohh you did the nasty in a nasty bathroom. Wow that sounded lame." She laughed at how lame her horrible joke was.

"Well then i started feeling and throwing up. So i bought a test and it was postive. I havent told anyone else yet." I said.

"Well don't I feel special. Well Ar sorry to leave you but I gotta get going Caleb is going to be any minute. I love you Ar stay strong." She smiled. I walked outside to my car and drove away. I decided to go home. I couldn't face Jake nor Ezra. So when I got home I went up to my room and went in front of the mirror and lifted up my shirt. there was a very tiny almost non existiant bump on my lower abdomen. I stuck my stomach out to make it look like my stomach was bigger. I placed my hands on top of my stomach and started softly whispering to the little baby I was carrying.

"Dont worry my little baby. I'll tell your daddy soon. Im not sure if we could be a small happy family but you could at least have a daddy." I said. I kissed my fingers and placed them on top of my stomach. I felt a vibrate in my pocket. My phone was going off. Ugh. I got it out and looked at it. Ah speak of the devil.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"A-Aria Hi!" Ezra said realizing it was me.

"Hi Ezra." I replied blankly.

"Can you come over? I really need a friend. I just figured out something and I really need to talk to someone." Ezra said. I had just realized that I could hear tears in his voice. Sadness instantly washed over me. I still love him. I dont think I could ever stop.

"Y-Yeah of course. I'll be right over." I said quickly hanging up and ran to my car. I started it and drove to Ezra's. When I got there I walked to apartment 3-B. "Ezra. Its me Aria." I said knocking on the door. The door swung open and I was lifted up into a hug. I felt something wet on my neck. I then noticed it was Ezra's tears. He putme down. But I hugged him again. I took his hand and lead him to the couch.

"Ezra? What happened?" I asked worriedly. I've never seen him like this.

"Malcom. He's not mine." He cried.

"Oh my god. Ezra. Im so sorry." I said slight tears welling up in my eyes.

"I did everything for him. I fed him, bought him clothes, cared for him. I loved him." He sobbed into my chest. By this time i was leaning back on the couch. Ezras face was on my chest as he sobbed and I whispered things into his ear and stroked his hair.

"Im sorry."Ezra said sitting up and wiping his eyes.

"No Ezra. Its fine. You've done the same thing to me more times then I count." I replied with a slight smile. I walked up to him and placed his hands in mine. We were just staring into eachother eyes. Occasionally looking to eachothers lips. His eyes pleaded for me to let him kiss me. I nodded. His lips crashed to mine. We backed up and hit his bed. Hopefully you know what happend next.


End file.
